


Dirty Little Secrets

by somali77



Category: Digimon
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Domestic, First Times, Handcuffs, Identity Issues, M/M, Relationship Problems, Slice of Life, after series, coming out late, grown up- fic, kink-curious, married with kids, slightly AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Nach einem späten Coming- Out steht Ken an einem privaten Wendepunkt: Jahrelang Einfamilienhaus, Familienleben- und plötzlich wieder ein kleines Appartement. Einsamkeit... 
Und unerfüllte... Bedürfnisse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab mich größtenteils an den knappen After- Timeskip- Infos vom Serienfinale orientiert, d.h. Ken z.B. ist inzwischen bei der Kriminalpolizei, hat Yolei geheiratet und drei Kinder-... Daisuke (Davis) hat viel Geld mit seiner Nudelsuppen- Kette gemacht- und einen Sohn. Alles happy? Von wegen... Draaaamaaaaaaa~..! ;D

~

Kens Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Mit schwitzigen Fingern betastete er seine Handschellen.

Er strich zärtlich über das glatte Metall, öffnete eine der Schnallen, führte sie zu seinem Arm und  
ließ sie ganz sanft, mit behutsamem Druck der anderen Hand einrasten. Leise ratschend schloss  
sie sich um sein Handgelenk. Er schob zu, bis er den Druck ahnen konnte. Nicht zu fest, aber da war er.  
Und dann zog er ein wenig daran.

Ein warmer Schauder durchrann ihn. Komisch, er konnte sich vorstellen, dass viele Menschen Angst  
davor hatten- er benutzte seine Handschellen äußerst ungern gegen andere Personen und nur  
wenn es sein musste, so sanft und sicher er konnte- mit ein, zwei beruhigenden Worten und  
ohne unnötig groben Griff.

Diese Fesseln waren ein Machtinstrument. Man konnte die Endgültigkeit förmlich fühlen,  
die von ihnen ausstrahlte.

Jemand, den man damit festschnallte, war unschädlich gemacht, „gesichert“-... aber auch hilflos  
und unterworfen. Und egal was er getan hatte, er verdiente Respekt und Verantwortung  
in dieser Lage-...

Ken hatte kein gutes Gefühl, wenn er sah, wie manche Kollegen mit dieser Macht grob und  
rücksichtslos umgingen. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, weil er die Erfahrung schon vor langer  
Zeit gemacht hatte. Damals hatte er hoch und heilig geschworen, jede Überlegenheit, die er  
in seinem Leben bekam, nur noch verantwortungsvoll einzusetzen, sanft und zurückhaltend-...  
und heute noch spürte er einen kalten Klumpen im Bauch, wenn Kollegen über „den Abschaum“  
herzogen, und damit Menschen meinten, die ihr Leben in eine Sackgasse aus Verbrechen  
geführt hatte. Sie mussten gestoppt werden- das war klar. Aber sie verdienten auch fairen  
Umgang und eine zweite Chance- so wie er damals. Es war leicht, den Stachelpanzer aus  
Verletzlichkeit als schlechten Charakter und „unverbesserlich“ abzuhaken...

Ken wusste, dass man böse sein, und sich trotzdem nach Halt und Zuneigung sehnen konnte.

Und die Handschellen waren wunderschön. Fein gearbeitet, glänzend und stabil.  
Das Geräusch der kurzen Kette, wenn er ruckartig daran zog, war hell und klirrend...  
Irgendwie reichte ihm das noch nicht.  
Er sah sich um. Die Querstange am Kopfgitter des Betts war die logische Lösung.  
Er schloss die zweite Schnalle um das Metall, ließ sie einrasten und zerrte noch einmal  
prüfend an seiner Hand.

Die Fesseln hielten. Sicher und unerbittlich. Ein kleines, angenehmes Kribbeln rann  
zwischen seinen Schulterblättern hinunter, verteilte sich irgendwo auf dem Weg abwärts.

Aber irgendwie war das auch noch nicht genug.

Kurzerhand schloss er die zweite Schnalle wieder auf, fädelte sie unter der Querstange  
hindurch und oben wieder zurück. Stützte sie mit der zweiten, schon gefesselten Hand  
und schob seinen anderen Arm gegen den Ring.

Er hatte gar keine Angst vor Handschellen. Seltsam, oder? Auch nicht vor Ketten  
und Gitterstäben. Natürlich war das Metall irgendwie kalt, aber er liebte die Ruhe  
und Klarheit, die von dem Material ausging. Wenn es lange genug Kontakt mit bloßer  
Haut hatte, wurde es warm.

Kens Herz pochte wieder schwerer, rascher. Ein nervöses Kribbeln schwärmte durch  
seinen Bauch. Sanft schloss er die zweite Metallspange- ratschend rastete sie ein  
und er hing auf einmal mit sehr eingeschränkter Bewegungsfreiheit am Bett fest.

Tief atmete er durch. Schmeckte die Mischung aus „Zur Hölle, bist du wahnsinnig?“  
und „Ohh, fühlt sich toll an“ direkt auf der Zunge.  
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass ein normaler, erwachsener Mann sich nicht dabei erwischen  
lassen sollte, wie er sich mit seinen eigenen Diensthandschellen ans Bett kettete.  
Aber diese unwiderstehliche Möglichkeit es doch einmal auszuprobieren  
war viel zu verlockend und naheliegend gewesen.

Und mit jeder Sekunde verschwand etwas von seinen Bedenken und ein herrliches  
Prickeln von Aufregung gewann die Oberhand. So eng...

Er zog noch einmal ein bisschen- nicht um freizukommen natürlich, nur um die  
Einschränkung stärker zu spüren- die Kette war angenehm kurz. 

Vielleicht war es das, was man einen Fetisch nannte.  
Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, warum er dieses Gefühl auf Anhieb so sehr mochte-  
aber dass er es mochte war einfach klar. Am liebsten hätte er sich dort in den Kissen  
zusammengerollt, die Augen geschlossen und das Gefühl seiner gefesselten Hände  
einfach nur eine Weile genossen... Nichts weiter.

Und er spielte schon mit dem Gedanken aus den Hausschuhen zu schlüpfen  
und seinen Plan wahr zu machen- als plötzlich ein Schlüssel in der Haustür rasselte...

~


	2. Chapter 2

~

Ken zuckte zusammen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen schoss heiße Panik durch ihn hindurch. Er hätte um ein Haar den Schlüssel aus den Fingern verloren und versuchte jetzt in zitternder, schwitzender Hektik das winzige Ding ins Schloss zu bekommen und sich zu befreien, was in der Lage nicht so einfach war. In dem Moment, indem er die Metallfessel wieder durchs Bettgitter zog, stand Davis in der offenen Schlafzimmertür und klopfte- überflüssigerweise. 

„Hey Baby-...“   
Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig. 

„Was wird denn das hier?“

„Uh-... ähm-... guh-...“  
Ken wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken vor Scham und Peinlichkeit. Was für eine Katastrophe. Er fummelte mit dem zweiten Schloss und versuchte etwas zu hektisch, sein zweites Handgelenk wieder zu befreien. Sein Gesicht brannte. Er musste so rot sein wie ein gekochter Shrimp.

„Wow“, Davis stand da wie angewurzelt, machte große Augen und schien unschlüssig zu sein ob er lachen oder erschrocken sein sollte, „Hast du dich grade selbst mit deinen Handschellen da ans Bett gefesselt?“

„Ich-... ich dachte sie wären vielleicht, uhm, kaputt ich-... wollte das nur überprüfen. Warum bist du überhaupt schon hier, ich dachte die Konferenz dauert bis sieben?“  
Ken floh vom Bett, fummelte seine Handschellen möglichst unauffällig wieder in seine Tasche und wollte irgendwo in die Küche, wo er etwas tun und sein Gesicht mehr verstecken konnte. Davis versperrte ihm grinsend den Weg. 

„Hey!“, er schlang beide Arme um ihn, erst ganz locker, weil Ken zurückzuckte, dann fester und versöhnlich, schob furchtlos seinen Kopf nach vorn und gab ihm einen innigen, kleinen Kuss auf die linke Wange, „Hau nicht gleich ab. Wir sind früh fertig geworden! Und wo du schon mal Bürotag hast, wollte ich ganz schnell heim und“, er drückte ihm noch einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge, „Mmmh, an dir schnuppern... bevor ich wieder los muss!“, das Grinsen hörte man an der Stimme und Ken sträubte sich nicht ernsthaft. Er hielt versöhnlich still und ließ sich seufzend beglücken. 

„Hast du schon was gegessen?“  
„Nein“, Ken- endlich frei- strebte ohne sich umzusehen der Küche zu, „Soll ich uns was kochen?“

„Wenn du Lust hast- sonst würde ich dich zum Sushi einladen, unten um die Ecke. Ich muss später nochmal los, die Geschäftspartner wollen den Deal beim gepflegten Besäufnis besprechen, aber“, er reckte siegessicher die Faust, „Tschakka, ich hab ein gutes Gefühl!“

„Setz dich hin, ich koch eben was.“, Ken streifte seine glatten, schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr, wusch sich die Hände und setzte Reis auf. 

Davis gab ein glückliches Seufzen von sich.  
„Du bist so wunderbar. Ich kann im Moment grade keine Nudelsuppe mehr sehen.“  
Er ließ sich auf den Küchenstuhl fallen, streckte die Beine von sich, rieb sich beide Hände durchs Gesicht und stöhnte. 

„Willst du reden? Wie dein... Tag war, meine ich?“, Ken nahm das große Messer aus der Schublade und schnitt routiniert Tofu in gleichmäßige Würfel.   
Davis hob den Kopf und blinzelte irritiert. „... Reden?“

„Ja, Yolei wollte immer, du weißt schon-... reden. Der Paartherapeut meint, das ist gut. Kommunikation.“

Davis ließ seinen Blick an Kens Rückseite hinabgleiten, hängte beide Arme über die Lehnen und legte den Kopf schief.   
„Ihr habt euch getrennt, man!“

„Ja, aber das war weil ich-...“, er brach ab. „Du weißt schon. Er hatte trotzdem Recht damit!“

Davis schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.   
„Lass mal... Ich bin froh wenn ich in meiner Freizeit nicht mehr über Suppe quatschen muss. Im Kino läuft demnächst dieser neue Science- Fiction- Streifen, gehen wir rein?“

„Oh“, Ken goß Olivenöl in die Pfanne und schnippelte eifrig weiter. „Ja. Klar. Wenn ich nicht wieder so viel einspringen muss, nächste Woche?“

„Du bist echt zu gutmütig, Mann. Lass dich nicht immer so ausnutzen!“  
„Was soll ich machen, die Grippe geht um. Ist jedes Jahr so.“

Davis seufzte. Aber er seufzte lächelnd und schloss die Augen.   
„Drück mir die Daumen, dass ich nicht so lange bleiben muss... und dass kein irrer Psychopath fünfzehn Touristen abknallt, und du die ganze Nacht auf der Straße stehst“

Über Kens Miene huschte ein Lächeln, seine schlanken Hände verteilten Zwiebeln in der Pfanne. Er hob eine Schulter, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf ein Bein, meinte leise: „Ich fänds schön, wenn du heute Nacht heim kommst.“

Das Essen schmurgelte vor sich hin. Der Duft stieg zusammen mit Wasserdampf vom Herd auf, wurde von dem alten Dunstabzug nur teilweise abgesaugt. 

Davis sah ihm eine Weile zu- dann erhob er sich mühsam, streckte sich ausgiebig, tappte ein, zwei Schritte auf Ken zu, schlang sanft die Arme um seine Hüften und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter, dort wo das Shirt endete. 

„Ich fänds schön, heute Nacht bei dir zu sein“, flüsterte er, „Mmmh... und nicht bei ein paar alten, besoffenen Säcken. Was soll man machen, die Arbeit ruft.“  
„Tja, so ist das.“

„Hast du nächsten Samstag die Kinder?“  
„Ganz genau.“

„Wenn ich genug frei schaufeln kann, könnten wir ins Aquarium gehen!“

Ken neigte skeptisch den Kopf zur Seite.   
„Ich-... weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.“

„Richtig, sie sollten nach der ganzen Trennungsgeschichte nicht auch noch mit deinem Homo- Ich verwirrt werden...“  
„Dave-...“  
„Hey, entspann dich... ich versteh das. Und es ist vorbildlich von dir.“, Davis küsste ihn hinterm Ohr. „So lange du selbst nicht mehr von deinem Homo- Ich verwirrt bist.“

~


	3. Chapter 3

~

Ken war nicht verwirrt von seinem Homo- Ich. Er hatte damit seinen Frieden gemacht, genau so wie mit anderen-... Bedürfnissen. Und es war eine Erleichterung.   
Er war froh, dass er mit Yolei eine vernünftige Lösung gefunden hatte. 

Aber trotzdem ging ihm die Sache mit den Handschellen nicht aus dem Kopf, als Davis schon lange wieder weg war und er die Reste vom Abendessen im Kühlschrank unterbrachte. 

Er war sich nicht sicher wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte. Ob Davis ihn für seltsam hielt? Warum hatte er nichts mehr dazu gesagt?

Ken schämte sich. Irgendwo im Netz hatte er gelesen, dass ein mutiger Hinweis für die Lust auf so eine Art von Spielen die Taktik war, sich nackt im Bett zu drapieren und-... nunja, eben mit Handschellen ans Kopfende zu fesseln. Aber erstens konnte er das nach der peinlichen Nummer heute Nachmittag nicht mehr machen und zweitens-... Davis hätte vermutlich eher gedacht, irgendein Irrer wäre eingebrochen und hätte ihn vergewaltigt, als dass er auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass es Kens eigener, kühner Einfall gewesen war. 

Und es war ja nicht nur die Faszination an der Idee, sich fesseln zu lassen.   
Aber er nahm einfach an, dass es am leichtesten war, damit einzusteigen... 

~


	4. Chapter 4

~

Als Davis in dieser Nacht nach Hause kam, wachte Ken erst auf, als er kühle Hände an seinen Seiten hinaufstreichen spürte und die Wolke aus Bargeruch wahrnahm die sich über ihn legte. Zuerst war er drauf und dran sich umzudrehen, seine Arme um den Anderen zu legen und ihm seinen Willkommenskuss zu geben. Aber dann überlegte er es sich anders und stellte sich weiter schlafend. Er ließ die Muskeln locker und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Und er fragte sich, wie lange Davis weiter machen würde. Irgendwie hatte der Gedanke etwas verlockend verbotenes. 

Ken spürte wie Davis sich auf ihn legte, die Kleidung immer noch an. Er leckte ihm den Nacken, was ihn beinahe verraten hätte, weil ihn das immer zu einer Reaktion brachte. Aber diesmal schaffte er es, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Das Zucken hatte er vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt.   
Dieses Gefühl wie der Andere sein ganzes Körpergewicht auf ihn sinken ließ und ihn in die Matratze drückte war unbeschreiblich-... Ken behielt die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf im Kissen und ermahnte sich, ganz locker zu bleiben. 

Davis breite, raue Hände glitten unter den Rand seines Schlafanzugoberteils. Sie berührten mit den Fingerspitzen nackte Haut in der warmen, empfindlichen Seite unterm Stoff. Ken spürte wie die Häarchen in seinem Nacken sich prickelnd aufstellten. Davis drückte ihm innige, sanfte Küsse die ein bisschen nach Alkohol rochen zwischen die Schultern. Dazu zog er den Kragen seines Schlafanzugs mit dem Finger nach unten. 

Und gleichzeitig schob er sehnsuchtsvoll sein Becken mehr gegen Kens Hinterbacken. Davis konnte sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er Sex wollte. Selbst wenn es mitten in der Nacht oder kurz nach dem Aufwachen war. 

Aber Ken wollte heute nicht aufwachen. Er lag einfach da und sein Puls rauschte. Alles was ihm durch den Kopf ging war die Frage, was sich Davis noch alles zu tun traute, solange er sich nicht bewegte.

Jetzt kam auch diese heiße Zunge in seinem Nacken wieder. Das Lecken und zärtliche Knabbern da unterm Haaransatz sorgte für Ziehen in seinem Schritt und schickte Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper. Ken biss sich auf die Unterlippe um stumm zu bleiben. Das war nicht so leicht wie es klang. Alles in ihm zuckte und kribbelte.

Davis Hände wühlten sich immer höher und Ken lauschte auf seinen pochenden Herzschlag. Da waren die Fingerspitzen an seinem linken Nippel, streiften ihn kurz. Er konnte spüren wie Davis seine Finger krümmte, den Nippel wiederfand, ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger einfing und sanft zu massieren begann. 

Kens Schenkel bebten. Und er verfluchte sich gleich in Gedanken dafür. Aber Davis Finger waren viel zu gut darin. Seine Muskeln zuckten schon wieder. Er konnte sich das nicht verkneifen-... als Davis überraschend abließ, atmete er tief auf- bis er spürte dass die warme Hand zielstrebig in die andere Richtung abtauchte. Davis küsste ihn sanft im Nacken, verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas zur Seite und schob ihm seine Hand unter den Bund der Schlafanzughose, zwischen die Beine. 

Ken stöhnte und biss instinktiv ins Kissen. Sein Körper reagierte von selbst. Bevor ihm bewusst wurde was er tat, spürte er sich fest an Davis gedrückt- ein Bein zur Seite gespreizt um ihm mehr Zugriff zu geben und in Erwartung auf mehr, viel mehr-... 

Ein sinkendes Gefühl von Enttäuschung überkam ihn. Er hatte sein eigenes Spiel verloren. Aber Davis Finger schoben sich einfach nur tiefer, fassten seine warmen, empfindlichen Hoden und begannen sie mit federleichter Berührung zu streicheln. Und das Gefühl war viel zu angenehm um an etwas Anderes zu denken.   
Ken drückte den Kopf in den Nacken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief. 

„Hey“, flüsterte Davis gegen seine Haut.   
Zuerst reagierte er nicht. Aber Davis hatte diese sanfte, kreisende Art von Berührung wenn er ihn so anfasste, die es unmöglich machte nicht zu reagieren.   
„Hey“, gab er deshalb tonlos zurück und schluckte, „...Wie-... wie war das Treffen?“  
Er spürte den anderen Grinsen. Und den warmen Luftstoß, als er amüsiert schnaubte. 

„Ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken.“, flüsterte Davis in seinen Nacken.  
Ken biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Was spielst du mir vor, hm?“  
Etwas in Kens Magengegend wurde zu Eis. Bei dem Flüstern-... und ohne einen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, war es unmöglich auszumachen, ob Davis sauer war. 

„I-... ich-... wieso?“  
„Tust so als würdest du schlafen, du schlimmer Junge“  
Wenigstens das klang ein bisschen amüsiert. Also war er zumindest nicht schlimm wütend.   
„Dachte erst, du willst nicht...“

„Ich will“, flüsterte Ken ins Kissen und öffnete die Augen, auch wenn er nur Dunkelheit vor sich sah. Die Vermutung konnte er auf keinen Fall stehen lassen. Und wie er wollte!  
Davis lachte leise, seine warmen Finger schlossen sich um die heiße Erregung in seiner Körpermitte und brachten Ken wieder zum unruhigen Zucken. 

„Merkt man.“, lächelte Davis, „Wolltest mich wohl verarschen, hm...? Bist du sauer, weil ich so lange weg war?“

Ken spürte sein Gesicht heiß werden.   
„Nein.“ 

Er wartete auf weitere Fragen, aber keine kamen mehr. Davis leckte und küsste seinen Schulteransatz als hätte er die Sache schon wieder ganz vergessen und drückte ihm mit sanftem Nachdruck die Zähne in die Haut, brachte Ken dazu die Luft anzuhalten.   
„Ngh.“

„Ich würd ihn gern richtig reinstecken“, wisperte Davis ihm heiß und zärtlich ins Ohr, „Lässt du mich?“

Ken spürte eine Welle von panischer Erregung. Eine Flut von Hitze wallte in ihm auf.  
„Ja“, keuchte er atemlos. 

„Willst du dich weiter tot stellen?“  
Kens Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, seine Gedanken flirrten wie ein Schwarm Fledermäuse in seinem Schädel, es war unmöglich einen davon zu fassen. Sein Mund war auf einmal schrecklich trocken. „Wenn-... das... für dich okay ist-...?“, wisperte er. 

Davis sagte eine Weile lang nichts. Er atmete nur. Heiße Atemluft auf Kens Rücken, wo er kurzerhand den Schlafanzug nach oben streifte um mehr Haut freizulegen. Ken lauschte nervös. Er spürte, wie die Matratze nachgab. Wie Davis den Schwerpunkt verlagerte. Wie der Andere ihm kurz an die Hüfte tippte, ihm bedeutete das Becken anzuheben und ihm dann ein dickes Kissen darunter stopfte. Solche Vorbereitungen hatten sie noch nie gebraucht. Ken klammerte feuchte Finger ins Laken unter ihm. 

„Kommst du an die Schublade?“  
Das Flüstern war tonlos. 

Ken blinzelte erst verdutzt, dann verstand er den Sinn der Frage und streckte sich. Seine Finger tasteten im Dunkeln ein Stück durch die Luft neben dem Bett, stießen auf glattes Holz, fanden den Griff und zogen das Fach im Nachttisch auf. Als er dort hineingriff schloss er die Augen. Er sah sowieso nichts. Da waren Taschentücher. Das dicke Papier von dem Trekking- Katalog. Ein Fläschchen Minzöl, der knisternde Dispenser Baldrianpillen. 

Er streckte sich weiter und da war sie- die dicke, glatte Tube. Beinahe ließ er sie fallen vor Aufregung, als er die Finger darum schloss und die Packung an Davis weiterreichte, die Nachttischschublade wieder mit kurzem Stoß zu schob. Er suchte wieder Halt im Laken, fand dass ihm das nicht reichte und knüllte sein Kissen zusammen, um es sich unter den Oberkörper zu schieben, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zu ziehen und dann endlich halbwegs bereit zu sein. Notfalls konnte er wieder in den Stoff beißen.

Und als er sich etwas beruhigte, spürte er wie Davis einfach nur nah bei ihm lag und ihn streichelte. Nebenbei wurde der andere wohl gerade seinen Anzug los, ein Kleidungsstück nach dem Anderen. Ken spürte wie ihm wärmer wurde. Wie der andere sich bewegte. Wie er immer mehr Hautkontakt bekam... Sie sprachen nichts miteinander. Aber irgendwann streichelte Davis seinen Arm entlang, suchte nach seiner Hand. Verwob Kens Finger mit seinen, warm und fest, rutschte sich so zurecht, dass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. 

„Vielleicht hab ich dir was gegeben...“

Ken war einen Moment verdutzt und aus dem Konzept gebracht.   
„Huh?“ Das war nicht die übliche Art von Kissengeflüster und Zärtlichkeit. Deshalb drehte er den Kopf, obwohl er im Dunkeln eh kaum etwas sehen konnte.   
Davis bewegte sich, korrigierte die Position über ihm. Ken konnte seine Brustwarzen am Rücken spüren und den warmen Bauch über seinem Po.   
Kurz darauf spürte er Fingerkuppen zwischen den Schenkeln und zuckte wieder zusammen.   
„Vielleicht bin ich ein fieser Kerl, hm“, wisperte Davis rau, „Einer von den ganz schlimmen. Vielleicht wolltest du mich verhaften. Stattdessen hab ich dich erwischt?“

Ken starrte mit weit offenen Augen ins Nichts. Er war völlig überfordert mit der Frage, wie er reagieren sollte. Und er hatte Angst-... war das ein Test? Veräppelte Davis ihn? Oder meinte er das jetzt ernsthaft? Die Finger zwischen seinen Schenkeln streichelten ganz leicht, eine sanfte, langsam kreisende Kaum- Berührung. 

„Vielleicht hab ich dich auch schon lange beobachtet... und du bist mein Lieblings- Polizist. Deshalb tu ich dir auch nicht weh... nicht wirklich... ich hab dir nur ein bisschen... hm... Fugu- Gift auf die Lippen geschmiert...“

„Fugu-Gift?“, flüsterte Ken tonlos zurück.   
„Ja, das war letztens in dieser CSI- Folge! Eine Dosis, mit der du noch alles mitbekommst... alles spürst... aber du kannst keinen Muskel mehr bewegen, kein winziges Bisschen. Du liegst einfach da und ich kann alles mit dir tun... was ich will...“  
„Oh.“

Ken war wie erstarrt. Er konnte kaum schlucken. Die Mischung aus Hitze, Angst und Begeisterung war unerträglich.  
„... macht dich das an?“, flüsterte Davis. 

Er zog Kens Pyjama- Hose nach unten. So weit, dass der Bund gerade unter den Pobacken auflag. Ken hörte das Klappen des Gleitgeldeckels-... und dann schlüpfte ein kühler, feuchter Finger ganz vorsichtig zwischen seine Hinterbacken, suchte die Öffnung und schob sich langsam, ohne zu stoppen in ihn hinein. 

Ken schnappte nach Luft und hielt den Atem an. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde auf der Stelle schmelzen. Das Blut wummerte in seinen Ohren. Kurz hatte er gezuckt, aber jetzt konzentrierte er sich wieder darauf, ganz locker zu bleiben. Davis Finger bewegte sich langsam. Er glitt ein Stück hinaus und wieder hinein und Ken versuchte selbst das automatische Zucken des Muskels mit reiner Willenskraft auszuschalten und seinen Körper ganz wehrlos und offen zu lassen. 

Er konnte kaum fassen, was hier passierte. Langsam tauchte er tief in eine abgründige Fantasie. Davis sanfte, gleichmäßige Art ihn zu berühren, half sehr. Es war so verdammt intensiv.   
Ken wusste, dass viele Männer Analsex nicht mochten. Er selbst lehnte die Chance dazu zwar oft ab-... aber er genoss das Gefühl sowieso schon. Und es auf diese Art zu tun war... wild, aufregend, unbeschreiblich-... es flashte ihn völlig weg. 

Als Davis tief und vollständig in ihn eindrang und ihm dabei die Hand hielt, die Finger fest mit seinen verschränkte, war es ein unheimliches Gefühl, auch nur versuchsweise den Unterkörper zu entspannen. Ken spürte eine Art von roher Verbundenheit, die so tief ging und ihn so weit öffnete, dass er auch hinterher nicht so schnell wieder ruhig werden konnte.   
Er presste seinen Körper ratlos zurück an Davis, versuchte das Gefühl von totaler Hingabe irgendwie festzuhalten, wie warmen Sand zwischen seinen Fingern, drängte in Wärme und Körperkontakt. 

Aber Davis war angetrunken und müde von seinem Arbeitstag. Er ließ sich nach seinem Höhepunkt rückwärts in die Laken fallen und ergab sich in friedlichen Schlaf. Ken fand keine Ruhe. In seiner heillos erregten Aufgewühltheit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich noch einmal hektisch selbst zu befriedigen. Er spielte in seinem Kopf kleine Details noch einmal durch, von dem was eben passiert war, bis er endlich, immer noch sehnsüchtig nach Berührung, zur Ruhe kam. 

Als er dann nah an den leise schnarchenden Davis geschmiegt Schlaf suchte, und den Schweiß auf seiner Haut trocknen spürte, kam ihm ein unguter Gedanke. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte schon sein Bedürfnis nach einem anderen Mann so lange verleugnet und hinausgezögert. Seine Lust auf penetrativen Sex war immer noch etwas, das ihm Angst machte, und dass er sich deshalb nur selten erlaubte. Er war von klein auf dazu erzogen, sich zu disziplinieren und vorsichtig mit Genuss umzugehen. Und jetzt das- Was tat er nur, wenn diese Gier sprunghaft weiter ging und sich nicht mehr stoppen ließ? Was konnte er tun, wenn er immer mehr und mehr davon wollte, jetzt wo er einmal Blut geleckt hatte? 

Ob das wirklich... normal war? Konnte er das denn tun? Als normaler, braver Polizist? Oder riss ihn das alles hier jetzt in freiem Fall in Abgründe, die man nicht einmal mit viel Wohlwollen noch mit seiner Rolle als aufrechtem Ordnungshüter vereinbaren konnte?   
Würde etwas anderes aus ihm werden? War das der Anfang vom Ende?

Vielleicht sollte er sich doch einmal in dieser Sache jemandem anvertrauen... 

~


	5. Chapter 5

~

„Papa!“, Ren spurtete mit geräuschvollem Trampeln durch den Flur und sprang mit Anlauf in Kens Arme, sobald die Tür aufgeschlossen war.   
„Hey!“, Ken fing ihn auf, lachte überrascht und hob ihn hoch, um ihn einmal im Kreis zu wirbeln. 

„Hallo“, Yolei wischte sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, das Baby im einen, den großen Korb im anderen Arm. „Wo kann ich die Kleine wickeln? Sie braucht eine neue Windel, der Verkehr durch die Stadt ist der Wahnsinn! Hast du schon Mittag gegessen?“

„Ähm. Lass sie doch einfach, Yolei. Leg die Sachen ab, ich mach das schon.“  
„Daddy macht das schon!“, krähte Ren. Ken zauste ihm die kurzen, blassvioletten Haare. 

„Kann man hier lernen?“, Kasumi, die älteste Tochter, warf einen Rundumblick durchs Zimmer und schnaufte. „Ich hab keine Lust am Montag nur achtzig Prozent zu schreiben.“

Yolei legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Dein Vater war früher sehr gut in Mathematik, vielleicht kann er dir was erklären.“  
Das Mädchen mit dem glatten, schwarzen Haar warf einen vernichtenden Blick aus runden Brillengläsern hervor. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe.“, knurrte sie. 

„Ähm. Schatz-...“, versuchte Ken zu vermitteln, „Wir werden einen ruhigen Platz für dich finden, ganz sicher.“, er richtete seinen Blick zurück auf Yolei und nahm ihr den Korb ab, „Zur Not kann ich ja mit Ren und der Kleinen raus in den Park... Daisuke kommt später und wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt-...“  
„Oh, ich hoffe doch sehr, es gibt keine Schwierigkeiten!“, Yolei zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und kramte in ihrem Geldbeutel, „Hier ist die Nummer vom Kinderarzt, für alle Fälle. Und meine Nummer und die Nummer von meiner Arbeit.“  
„Danke-... außer der Letzten hab ich die auch noch hier.“, Ken stellte den Korb und Ren auf den Boden und nahm das Baby in Empfang, „Hallo, Prinzessin!“, flüsterte er und über sein Gesicht ging ein Leuchten, „Ah, sie ist so gewachsen!“

„Denk dran, dass Ren seine Tabletten nimmt“, ermahnte ihn Yolei, „Milch und Sauger sind in der blauen Tasche. Kasumi hat Probleme mit dem Einschlafen, aber sie darf nur Lesen bis acht. Ren ist zur Zeit schrecklich mit Essen, sei so gut und sorg dafür, dass er sich keine Unarten angewöhnt.“

„Ich gewöhn mir keine Unarten an!“, brüllte Ren, „Ich hasse nur Paprika!“

„Schon gut“, Ken lächelte, „Es wird alles gut gehen. Falls irgendwas ist, rufe ich dich sofort an.“

„Danke.“, Yolei hielt inne. Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen- dann senkte Ken betreten den Blick und sie kam einen zögernden Schritt auf ihn zu, bevor sie das Baby küsste. 

„Auf Wiedersehen Mäuschen-... auf Wiedersehen Ren, gib Mama einen Abschiedskuss!“  
„Ich will nicht!“  
„Dann eben nicht-... bis Sonntag Abend, Kasumi. Sei ein braves Mädchen, okay?“  
„Mh.“

„Viel Erfolg in der Arbeit!“, rief Ken ihr noch hinterher und hob die Hand um zu winken- aber sie wandte sich nicht noch einmal um.   
Vielleicht war sie durch die Verspätung mit dem Verkehr schon zu weit zurück im Zeitplan. Die Haustür fiel zu und dann-... war er allein mit den Kindern in seinem neuen Appartement. Natürlich, zuhause war er an freien Tagen auch schon öfter allein verantwortlich gewesen-... trotzdem war es ein seltsames Gefühl.   
Ren trampelte durch alle Zimmer in aufgedrehtem Entdeckerwahn. Das Baby begann zu quängeln, Ken schulterte den Korb um einen passenden Ort zu finden und es endlich in trockene Windeln zu packen. 

Und Kasumi, Kens älteste Tochter, ein ernstes Mädchen von etwa zehn Jahren blieb stehen, die Arme verschränkt und die Unterlippe leicht vorgeschoben. Ihr trotziger Blick haftete auf einem der herumliegenden Flyer auf der Kommode. 

„Motomiya Noodles“, stand darauf in großen, gelben Lettern mit Explosionswolke im Hintergrund. Darunter grinste Daisukes Bild- er hielt den gereckten Daumen in die Kamera- mit dem Slogan:  
„Schlürf dir Glück“   
Kasumi verzog das Gesicht. 

~


	6. Chapter 6

~

„Wheeee! Ich bin ein Düsenflieger!“, gellte Rens Ruf durch die kleine Wohnung und mit beeindruckend originalgetreuem Heulen und Zischen brauste er um die Kurven, blieb um ein Haar mit dem linken Bein am Couchtisch hängen und sauste ins Schlafzimmer. 

„Ren, bleibst du bitte dort draußen?“, rief Ken ihm hinterher, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er entschied, dass es ihm vorläufig egal war und packte das Baby auf wasserdichte Deckchen, die er auf dem Sofa platziert hatte. Es hatte so winzige Finger. So warme, winzige Händchen. Ken streichelte sie, gab seiner jüngsten Tochter einen seiner Finger, damit sie sich daran festhalten konnte. So große, schwarze Augen. Die winzige Stupsnase. Und wie seidig und glatt die dunklen Haare waren. Noch so viel schöner als da, als er das kleine Wunder zum ersten Mal im Arm gehalten hatte. 

Der Gedanke, dass er seine Kinder von jetzt an nur noch leihweise sehen würde, war gar nicht angenehm. Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die winzigen Knöpfe am Strampelanzug aufzufummeln. „Na, kleines Würmchen?“, flüsterte er leise vor sich hin, „Schön lieb sein, Papa hilft dir...“ Die Kleine sah mit großen, runden Augen zu ihm auf, strampelte mit den Beinchen, was es zur Herausforderung machte den Strampelanzug von den winzigen Füßchen zu pellen. Es hielt seinen Finger mit der ganzen Hand fest im Griff. 

„Du bist das wunderschönste Würmchen auf der ganzen Welt“, erzählte Ken ihr mit leiser, sanfter Stimme und griff nach den Feuchttüchern, „Jetzt machen wir dich sauber, wie findest du das? Sag „Hurra“!“, er hob seinen Finger, so dass ihr ganzer kleiner Arm mit nach oben gezogen wurde und ihre großen, schwarzen Augen fixierten fasziniert seinen Blick. Ein paar zusätzliche „Hurra“, und das ganze winzige, runde Gesicht begann zu strahlen. Ken schmunzelte zurück.   
„Ja, das finden wir super, nicht wahr? Puh, weg damit... Pinkel mich bitte nicht an, okay? Dein großer Bruder hat mich mal von oben bis unten vollgepinkelt als er in deinem Alter war, das war nicht so lustig wie es sich anhört...“  
Die Kleine gab ein fröhliches Quietschen von sich und strampelte mit sämtlichen Gliedmaßen.

 

Und endlich fiel Ken auf, dass Kasumi immer noch reglos dastand und keine Anstalten machte, sich von der Kommode weg zu bewegen. 

„Kasumi“, versuchte er deshalb, „Willst du dich nicht setzen? Stell doch die Schultasche ab.“

 

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ihr durchdringender Blick noch verstärkt von den riesigen Brillengläsern. Demonstrativ artig stellte sie die Schultasche neben die Kommode, kam ein paar Schritte in den Wohnbereich und ließ sich auf dem äußersten Rand des Sofas nieder, so weit wie nur Möglich von Ken entfernt- die Beine genau parallel auf dem Boden, die Hände im Schoß, den Kopf leicht gesenkt. 

„Pa!“, flüsterte es aus dem Schlafzimmer und Ren streckte mit großen Augen und verschwörerischem Blick seinen Kopf hervor, winkte ihn eifrig zu sich, „Guck mal!“  
„Ich bin grade mit deiner Schwester beschäftigt, Ren. Ich sagte doch, du solltest da raus kommen!“  
„Ja aber Pa!“, Ren hob wichtig schaufend die Hand, „Ich hab was krasses gefunden!“  
Ken wurde schlagartig eiskalt.   
„Was... denn?“  
„Du musst gucken!“

Ken klebte hastig die frische Windel fest, zuppelte den Strampelanzug wieder zurecht und knöpfte ihn sorgfältig zu. Er zog der Kleinen winzige Söckchen an und nahm sie dann auf den Arm, um Rens hektischem Winken zu folgen.   
Was um Himmels Willen-... ob Daisuke irgendwelche Sachen nicht aufgeräumt hatte? Aber das konnte doch eigentlich gar nicht sein, oder?

„Was ist das?“

Ken stand im Türrahmen und spähte ins offene Schlafzimmer. Ren hockte auf dem Boden und deutete mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Faszination auf einen Gegenstand, den er wohl aus einem der Schränke gezerrt hatte. 

Ken wagte kaum hinzusehen, er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst-... aber dann fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. 

„Ah... das ist doch nur ein Inhalator! Stell ihn wieder rein.“

Ren machte große, fragende Augen.   
„Was ist ein Inhahalor?“

„Ein Inhalator... das ist ein Hilfsmittel zum Inhalieren, wenn man zum Beispiel Schnupfen hat.“  
„Wie geht das?“, mit spitzen Fingern klaubte sein Sohn das Plastikgerät vom Teppich und trug ihn zu ihm herüber. 

„Lass das doch bitte stehen-... man gießt unten heißes Wasser hinein und ein bisschen Pfefferminztee oder Minzöl... und dann hält man oben die Nase in den Trichter. Der Dampf steigt nach oben und hilft, dass man besser durchatmen kann.“

„Hat Daisuke denn Schnupfen?“  
„Ich hatte-... Kopfschmerzen letzte Woche. Es hilft auch gegen Kopfschmerzen.“

„Ich glaub ich hab auch Kopfschmerzen, Daddy!“, Rens schiere Faszination an dem neuen Fundstück war nicht zu übersehen, „Ich muss auch inlahieren, oder?“   
Ken ließ sich schmunzelnd in die Hocke nieder und streckte den freien Arm aus, um seinen Sohn zu sich zu rufen. Ren trottete auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich an seine Brust, grub den Kopf in sein Oberteil. Er fuhr ihm übers Haar und streichelte ihm den Rücken. 

„Das wäre doch doof, wenn du Kopfschmerzen hättest“, flüsterte er ihm zu, „Wer soll dann heute Nachmittag mit mir Fußball spielen?“  
Rens Kopf schnellte hoch.   
„Fußball?“, hauchte er.

„Tjah, jetzt muss es wohl ausfallen, schade. Aber wenn es dir schlecht geht, kann man natürlich nichts machen...“  
„Naaain!“, winselte Rin in voller Lautstärke, „Es geht mir gut, wir müssen Fußballspielen, Papa!“  
„Also, abgemacht!“, Ken fuhr ihm lächelnd durchs Haar, „Das ist mein tapferer Junge.“  
Ren schlang seine Arme um Kens Hals, stemmte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schmiegte sich ganz fest. 

„Wann kommst du wieder nach Hause?“, fragte er flüsternd. 

Ken stockte.   
„Wir... haben darüber gesprochen, Ren.“, brachte er mühsam hervor, „Weißt du noch?“

„Ich will aber, dass du wieder bei uns bist!“, der Blick aus den großen Augen seines Sohnes brach Ken das Herz. 

„Ich... hätte auch gern, dass wir alle wieder zusammen sind“, flüsterte er zurück. „Aber weißt du... das geht nicht.“  
„Aber... warum...?“

Dieser kindliche, hilflose Tonfall... Ken sah hinauf zur Deckenlampe. Er bemühte sich, ruhig durchzuatmen weil er dabei selbst diesen Kloß im Hals wieder spürte. Die hilflose Verzweiflung nach dieser Nacht in Shinyuku, wo er die Scherben seines Lebens mühsam versucht hatte zusammen zu sammeln. 

„Komm“, versuchte er mühsam abzulenken, „Lass uns zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen.“

~


	7. Chapter 7

~

Nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen hatte er noch immer keinen Erfolg damit gehabt, Kasumi zum Sprechen zu bewegen- oder auch nur dazu, ihn anzusehen. 

Sie saß da in ihrer dunklen, feinen Wochenendskleidung die Yolei ihr ausgesucht hatte und starrte ins Nichts. Zwar aß sie so viel, dass er ihr nichts vorwerfen konnte und sie widersetzte sich auch keiner Anweisung-... aber ihre demonstrative Ignoranz war ein gut geschliffenes Messer, das Ken direkt in die Brust traf. 

Er wagte es nicht, sie direkt darauf anzusprechen. Glücklicherweise gab es genug Ablenkung mit Ren, der ständig aufsprang und wild gestikulierend Geschichten erzählte.   
„Und gestern!“, informierte er gerade, „Im Kindergarten, da hat Frau Yagami gesagt wir sollen alle unser Haustier oder ein Kuscheltier mitbringen und ich hatte es aber vergessen und da hab ich einfach gesagt ich muss aufs Klo, und dann hab ich im Hochbeet einen Wurm ausgegraben und den wollte ich grade Frau Yagami zeigen, aber da hat Ayu-chan den gesehen und auf einmal voll los geschrien und dann haben alle Mädchen mit geschrien und alle Jungs auch und vor lauter Aufregung bin ich gestolpert und der Wurm flog so hoch- so hoch, Papa!- Und Frau Yagami dreht sich um und der Wurm so im Sturzflug VOLL auf sie drauf und sie guckt noch komisch, aber der Wurm war schon einfach FLUTSCH! Oben in ihr Oberteil rein geflogen und dann hat sie so geschrien und gewackelt! Und Frau Yagami ist eigentlich voll nett, aber das sah so lustig aus, da musste ich total lachen! Aber dann dachte sie natürlich das war mit Absicht und hat total geschimpft und mit Mama geredet und Mama hat auch nochmal mit mir geschimpft, dabei wollte ich nur-...“  
„Ren, bitte bleib sitzen und iss deine Portion...“  
„Aber da ist Paprika drin!“  
„Da ist keine Paprika, das sind Möhren.“  
„Aber Möhren schmecken mir auch nicht-... so hoch ist der geflogen Papa, guck! Und dann BAM! Voll rein in ihr Oberteil!“   
„Ren-...“  
„Düsenfliegerwurm! Nnnnnjöööörrrr...Tschhhh!“  
„Ren- Ach herrje!“

Das volle Glas mit Apfelsaft hatte bei der Kollision mit Rens Arm den Kürzeren gezogen und ergoss seinen Inhalt in stummem Protest über Tischplatte und Boden. Kasumi hob ihren Teller um ihn vor der Sauerei zu retten. Ren gab nur ein schwaches: „Ups“ von sich, und sein Vater sprang auf um mitsamt dem Baby um den Tisch zu hechten, ein paar Einwegtücher an sich zu reißen und die Überschwemmung einzudämmen. 

„Ren, bleib bitte einfach sitzen und iss den Rest, ja?“, flehte Ken, der inzwischen am Boden kniete.   
„Aber da sind überall Möhren drin! Die erinnern mich zu sehr an Paprika!“

Ins Chaos hinein klirrte ein Schlüssel im Schloss. Ken konnte zuerst gar nicht glauben was er da hörte. Daisuke kam nie so früh von der Arbeit. Und er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder noch gestresster davon sein sollte. 

„Bay-... äh, ich meine... Hallo!“  
Das war Davis Stimme.   
„Abgefahren! Das ist die Wohnung von deinem Freund? Wie klein!“

Diese-... Stimme klang allerdings nicht bekannt, dafür auch bedenklich jung. Ken, die Schürze um den Hals, das Baby im Arm, schmutzige Tücher in der Hand, sah entgeistert vom Boden auf und entdeckte ihn.

Davis hatte einen Jungen im Schlepptau, der etwa in Kasumis Alter sein musste. Er sah genau so aus wie sein Vater früher- brombeerfarbene Zotteln die in alle Richtungen abstanden, Googles auf der Stirn, lässige Kleidung, ein ungutes Funkeln in den dunklen Augen. 

„Hiroshi!“, zischte Davis, „Sei ein bisschen anständig! Das ist die Wohnung von Herrn Ichijouji“, Und dann hob er einen hilfesuchenden Blick, um ihn direkt auf Ken zu richten, „Sorry! Meine Mutter hat angerufen, mein Vater ist im Krankenhaus. Er hatte wahrscheinlich einen Herzanfall und-... sie wissen noch nicht wie lange er bleiben muss, jedenfalls. Ich hab dir doch von meinem Sohn erzählt? Äh, hallo Kinder!“

Ren stand immer noch neben seinem Stuhl und machte große Augen.   
Kasumis ausdrucksloses Gesicht war auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet, Ken hatte keine Ahnung wie er reagieren sollte. Er zog es vor, abzuwarten bis Davis zu Ende gesprochen hatte und stand in der Zwischenzeit vorsichtshalber doch wieder wackelig auf. 

„Ähm. Also, ich... bin Herr Motomiya!“, verkündete Davis allen Anwesenden, „Vielleicht kennt ihr mich ja schon von Motomiya- Noodles? Wir haben seit neustem auch einen Werbespot im Fernsehen! Heh. Anscheinend nicht, naja... ich werde euch alle mal bei Gelegenheit zu einer Nudelsuppe einladen! Ich bin... ehm... ein sehr guter Freund von eurem Vater hier. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst... Oh, und das ist mein Sohn Hiroshi. Hiroshi, sag hallo.“

Der Wuschelkopf hob die Hand.   
„Hi.“

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte Davis Ken zu und hob mit verzweifeltem Blick die Hände, „Sie hat mich mitten aus einem Meeting geholt und ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin mit ihm! Im Penthouse ist er ganz alleine, also-... du musst auch nur kurz auf ihn aufpassen, um zwei hat er Nachhilfe bei den Takaishis, das ist gleich um die Ecke!“ 

„Abgefahren, Omu-Reis!“, tönte Hiroshi anerkennend vom Tisch her. 

„Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich so schrecklich leid, aber du bist meine einzige Chance!“, flehte Davis, „Ich machs irgendwie wieder gut, ich versprechs! Du darfst dir was wünschen! Ich fahr mit dir irgendwohin, aber bitte, kann ich ihn die zwei Stunden bei dir lassen? Schaffst du das?“

„Ja, schon gut.“, seufzte Ken augenrollend, „Drei oder vier Kinder, darauf kommt es jetzt auch nicht an... ich hoffe nur, dass die Nachbarn nicht zuhause sind...“

„Oh Gott, ich liebe dich so wahnsinnig!“, Davis hatte ihm aus purer Dankbarkeit in Sekundenbruchteilen einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt-... und Ken war zu überrumpelt um zu reagieren. Ein böses ahnender Seitenblick bestätigte seine Befürchtung. 

Kasumi wandte sich schnell wieder ihrem Essen zu- sie musste es gesehen haben... Na toll.

„Ich muss leider unbedingt schnell wieder zurück! Bis dann!“, und damit war Herr Motomiya von Motomiya- Noodles auch schon wieder aus der Tür hinaus. 

~


	8. Chapter 8

~

Ken Ichiyoujis Leben war ein Streben nach Perfektion gewesen. Er war derjenige auf den viele Menschen gezeigt, und ihren eigenen Söhnen und Ehemännern vorgehalten hatten, um sich ein Beispiel daran zu nehmen. 

Und weil er ein analytischer Mensch war, hatte er schon öfter darüber nachgedacht.   
Es war seine Art, die unverzeihliche Tatsache zu kompensieren, dass er tief in seinem Inneren das Gegenteil von perfekt war und das sehr genau wusste. Früher hatte er versucht, der beste, vorbildlichste Sohn zu sein, um Sammys Tod auszugleichen. Dann hatte er versucht, der beste, vorbildlichste Freund zu werden. Er wollte irgendetwas zurück geben, sich für das entschuldigen was passiert war, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht einmal wirklich so viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte. Es war schon immer ein Problem von ihm gewesen, sich verantwortlich zu fühlen. 

Genau so, wie er sich verantwortlich gefühlt hatte, für seine heimlichen Wünsche und Davis´ Pech mit Frauen. Er war so weit wie möglich zurück getreten. Er hatte es wieder gut gemacht und gesellschaftliche Erwartungen erfüllt. Es war die perfekte, glückliche kleine Familie gewesen: ein kleines Einfamilienhaus in der Vorstadt, eine eifrige Hausfrau, glückliche Ehe, zwei reizende Kinder- Junge und Mädchen-, das dritte Baby im Anmarsch und ein angesehener Job bei der Polizei. 

Bis er sich plötzlich betrunken in Shinjuku beim Sex mit einem anderen Mann wiedergefunden hatte und die Erfahrung viel zu heftig und intensiv gewesen war, um sein wirkliches Ich noch länger zu ignorieren. 

Erst später in dieser Nacht war ihm das ganze Ausmaß der Sache klar geworden. Und was das für ihn und sein Umfeld bedeutete. Genau so gut hätte er den ganzen Wohnblock in die Luft jagen können. Es war eine Katastrophe gewesen. 

~


	9. Chapter 9

~

„Hey, sag mal... kann Hiroshi heute schon früher zu euch?“  
Davis saß wieder im Taxi, das Handy am Ohr und den Blick auf dem Chaos der Stadt die hinter der getönten Scheibe vorbeirauschte. Mit den Fingern tappte er unruhig auf seinen Aktenkoffer. Er lauschte auf die Antwort, hob die Augen nach vorn auf den Hinterkopf des Fahrers und verzog das Gesicht. Kratzte sich an der Schläfe. 

Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so fröhlich und unbekümmert wie früher. Die gnadenlose Geschäftswelt hatte Spuren hinterlassen. 

„Ja, kein Problem. Es ist nur-... meine Eltern brauchen heute eine Pause. Nein, wir kommen schon klar... hör mal.“  
Er leckte sich kurz trockene Lippen und kramte nach einem Pfefferminzplättchen. 

„Hast du die private Nummer von Matt? Oder... von Tai?“  
Seine Finger trommelten leicht gegen die Innenseite der Wagentür. „Ich muss da was recherchieren. Danke. Und-... Ken wird später bei euch vorbei kommen. Sei so gut und verschone ihn mit Kommentaren, okay?“ 

Davis lauschte auf die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, rollte etwas die Augen und nickte ergeben.  
„Super, bis dann. Du hast was gut bei mir, TK“

~


	10. Chapter 10

~

„Vollidiot!“  
„Blöde Schnepfe!“

„Okay Kinder, Schluss damit!“, Ken hatte das Handy noch am Ohr, als er versuchte seine Tochter und Hiroshi Motomiya ausreichend auf Abstand zu drängen um zu verhindern dass seine Wohnung zum Kampfplatz wurde.  
„Gute Neuigkeiten- Hiroshi, du darfst jetzt gleich zu den Takaishis.“

Der junge Motomiya ließ die Chance nicht ungenutzt, Kasumi hingebungsvoll die Zunge heraus zu strecken. Sie schnappte nach Luft vor lauter Empörung. 

„Papa! Hast du das gesehen?!“  
„Hiroshi“, Ken krümmte eine Augenbraue, „Bitte zieh dir Schuhe an, wir gehen gleich los.“  
„Und was, wenn ich es nicht tue?“

Ken blinzelte verdutzt auf Davis´ Sprössling, der ihn herausfordernd angrinste.  
„Verhaften sie mich dann?“

Er rollte die Augen.  
„Bitte... zieh deine Schuhe an Hiroshi.“

Das Baby fing schon wieder an zu quängeln. Was zum-... er hatte keine Ahnung was es wollte. Wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm nur die Stimmung im Zimmer nicht. Er versuchte bemüht, es zu beruhigen und ihm den Schnuller schmackhaft zu machen, aber das war nicht so einfach. 

„Hey, Mister Ishijouji?“, Hiroshis Augen glitzerten, „Bei ihnen und meinem Vater, da sind bestimmt sie die Frau, oder?“

Kens Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und finster.  
„Hier ist überhaupt niemand „die Frau“!“, schnappte er, „Du ziehst jetzt sofort deine Schuhe an! Rin, Kasumi- ihr auch. Ich werde keinen allein in der Wohnung lassen!“  
„Oh nein, Papa!“, stöhnte Rin, „Müssen wir da weit laufen?“

Er hatte völlig verdrängt, dass es so unglaublich anstrengend war. Allein die erste Stunde ging ihm mehr an die Substanz als die letzten fünf Familienausflüge zusammen.

Als sie endlich alle wohlbehalten, ohne überfahrene oder weggelaufene Kinder am Zielort angekommen waren, fühlte er sich reif für drei Wochen Urlaub. Wie hatte Yolei das nur jeden Tag ausgehalten? Nunja, sie hatte ja nicht auch noch Davis´ Brut dabei gehabt. Das war vielleicht ein Früchtchen-... unglaublich!

Jetzt bereute er es, dass er Davis´ Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Sein Freund hatte ursprünglich ja angeboten, ihn unterstützen zu wollen, und er hatte ihn von sich geschoben. Aus Angst davor, dass seine Kinder- Kasumi und Ren- ihn nicht mehr sehen wollten, wenn ihnen klar wurde, warum er wirklich nicht mehr zuhause war. Das Thema war zwar besprochen, aber er bezweifelte, dass insbesondere Ren es bisher wirklich begriffen hatte. Er war auch noch so jung. Vielleicht sollte er das gar nicht wissen. Hiroshi dagegen schien ganz schön frühreif für sein Alter... 

„Hey, das Haus kenne ich“; meinte Kasumi in diesem Moment. Rin hängte sich ans Gitter der Eingangstreppe und versuchte daran zu wackeln.  
„Das ist das Haus von den Takaishis...“ 

„Habe ich doch gesagt-... woher kennst du das?“

„Ich hab da jetzt Geigenstunde. Und Ren hat auch Nachhilfe hier.“

 

Ken klingelte.  
Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, dann schwang endlich leise die Tür auf. Nur einen winzigen Spalt weit. Ein kleiner Junge mit blondem Haar und großen blauen Augen versteckte sich dahinter, sah skeptisch zu den Besuchern auf. 

„Sind... deine Eltern auch da?“

Der Kleine nickte und wollte wieder in die Sicherheit des Hausinneren schlüpfen, da griff eine große Hand nach der Tür. Ein Mann schob sich an ihm vorbei, die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden war deutlich. Ken wich zurück. Jetzt erst fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Name-...! Natürlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Verbindung verdrängt, und er war nur noch nie... hier zuhause gewesen. Aber ein einziger Blick in die wissenden, kühlen Augen, und er war wieder zehn Jahre alt, bei etwas unsagbar Üblem erwischt worden und bis auf die Knochen blamiert. 

„... Takeru...!“

Der Andere stützte eine Hand in die Hüfte, sah erst zu Hiroshi, zu seinen und Yoleis Kindern, und dann direkt in sein Gesicht zurück. 

„Hallo, Ken.“, bemerkte er. 

 

~


End file.
